


Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark pays a visit to PAX UK and runs into a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> @Markiplier I'm so sorry I feel so weird writing smut about real people but hey! I had fun writing this and its for a good friend ;)  
> [Markiplier voice] And everyone knows I'm never ashamed about what I do.

The man that Mark just spilled his cup of coffee all over had already begun to swear loudly, drawing attention to the duo from the other early birds on the street. "Oh God, I-I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going-" Mark tried to apologize over the blond's almost shrill voice.  
"No, it's fine! It's not like you burned my nipples or anything!" The man said in a Swedish accent, causing Mark to come to a full stop.  
"Felix?" He asked, brows furrowed, bending a little so he could look at the other male's face.  
When Felix looked up, Mark followed, straightening his posture. "Mark?" Felix questioned.  
They stared at each other a moment- out of shock or disbelief, neither knew- before Mark broke out into one of his trademark sunshine grins and hugged his coffee-covered Swedish friend. "Felix! Oh my God, hey!"  
Felix stiffened a bit at the initial contact, but eventually softened and hugged Mark in return. "Mark! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a playful tone.  
Both Youtubers pulled back, Mark's touch lingering for just a split second too long, sending shivers up and down the Swede's spine. "I'm here for PAX. Yami wanted me to come this year, so here I am." Mark frowned. "Didn't you see my tweets?"  
"I haven't been on Twitter much lately," Felix's whole body seemed to shrink, like a heavy weight was just rested on his shoulders, "I've been... going through some stuff."  
Lifting his hands a bit as if to reach out to Felix, Mark asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" All he received was a nod in response. "Ok, Felix."

They walked the short distance to Mark's hotel, taking the elevator up to the fifth floor. Down the hall, the third door on the left, was Mark's room; using his keycard, Mark opened the door and let Felix inside first, then entering himself and closing the door behind him. "Have a seat wherever," Mark motioned to the room with a wide sweeping motion of his arm. "I'll get a rag for your..." He held his hand over his chest. "The coffee."  
"Hmm?" Felix looked down at his still wet and warm chest, as if suddenly remembering what had happened earlier. "Oh, right. Thanks."  
Mark nodded and disappeared into the bathroom to the left, hearing the bed squeak from what he assumed was Felix sitting down on it. Taking the rag from the large metal ring bolted next to the mirror and wetting it with warm water and soap, he rung it out until it was mostly damp and then walked back out to Felix, who was indeed sitting on the edge of the only bed in the room. He gave him the rag. "Here. Sorry about the coffee, again." He apologized.  
"It's fine, really, Mark." The Swede took the rag from the darker skinned male and set it on his thigh, removing his shirt so he could clean his chest. "I'm all sticky, eugh!" He cried, swabbing at his pale chest.  
Mark felt his face heat up, making him cough a little and turn away; he'd always been a bashful person, though he didn't act it- especially when it came to being around naked people, even when they were barely bare. To distract himself, he took out his iPhone and checked his Twitter feed- nothing there, so he moved on to Instagram. "Hey uh, Felix?" He said.  
"Yeah?" Felix replied.  
"Do you wanna take a picture together when you're done? For Instagram?"  
There was silence for a moment, and then Felix answered, "Sure!" There was the sound of the bed shifting, and then Mark felt his friend's presence behind him. He turned a bit so he could talk to him, but when he saw that Felix wasn't wearing a shirt his cheeks flared red and he turned quickly back, praying to any god that Felix hadn't noticed.  
"Ok! Uhm," He turned on his front camera and held it up so that it caught both Youtubers in the view. "S-say cheese!"  
"Brie!" Felix said with a grin, winking and flashing the peace sign.  
Mark did his best to smile through his nervousness and took the picture. Felix leaned over Mark's shoulder to look at it, causing the half-Korean to blush all the way down to his chest. _'Fuck!'_ He thought, gritting his teeth a bit. "U-uhm, do you like the picture?"  
"Looks good to me! You look a li'l red, though." Felix said.  
"It's fine!" Mark's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, posting the picture to Instagram and Twitter with the caption, 'Look who I (literally) ran into here in the UK!'  
"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Felix asked from the other side of the bed.  
Clearing his throat again, Mark nodded, not looking up from his phone or turning around. "Yeah!" He picked up the black duffel bag from the chair to his right and unzipped it, riffeling through for a shirt. Near the bottom, he found one of his Star Bomb shirts and tossed it to his friend without looking.  
There was silence again. "Mark, are you ok? You haven't looked at me since I got here."  
Mark closed his eyes and mumbled a childish swear word under his breath. "No, no, it's just-" He forced himself to turn around and stare Felix in the face. "Nothing. You're fine- I-I mean! I'm fine." He grimaced and rubbed his hand over his face.  
Felix pulled a face, but left the matter alone. Slipping his borrowed shirt over his head, he walked back around to Mark's side and sat on the bed. "So, Mark," he began, "what now?"  
Much more composed now that everyone was fully clothed, Mark sat next to Felix and tossed his phone near his pillow. "You were going to tell me what that 'stuff' you've been going through is," He said.  
"Right." Felix sighed, rubbing his eyes- not because he was tired- and then sighing again. "Marzia and I broke up."  
"Oh, Felix, I'm sorry-" Mark's eyebrows dipped and his mouth turned up,  
"It's fine, we both thought it was the best thing to do. We're still..." Felix ran his hands up and down his thighs. "We're still friends."  
It wasn't difficult to tell that Felix was not telling the whole story, but Mark was a kind person and didn't want to pry a sensitive subject. "Break ups can be hard," He said somewhat dumbly. It wasn't like he had experience, really, in that area. The last relationship he'd been in ended for... Well, a _completely_ different reason.  
"I just-" Felix sniffed and swiped quickly at his watering eyes. "I thought we were happy, you know? I thought she was happy, but I guess I... I-I wasn't good enough, for her, or..." The rest of what the blond said was in Swedish and was spoken into the hands he was now covering his face with. Mark, being an extremely empathetic person, was hit full blast with the emotions the Swede was expressing, and he found himself just as down as his friend. Gently, he wrapped an arm around Felix to comfort him, only to have Felix rest his weight on him, pressing his body close to Mark. Surprise made Mark involuntarily let out an "Uh..." but he silenced it just as quickly as it came, tightening his grip on the bony shoulder beneath his left hand.  
For a while, the duo just sat there, Mark occasionally rubbing his thumb across Felix's clothed skin, Felix sniffling and gripping the muscled chest his hands were up against. For some reason, Mark felt... not necessarily embarrassed, or uncomfortable, just really... _flustered,_ like just being with Felix was enough to make him flush deeply red. He was about to say something to break the silence when Felix beat him to the punch. "Mark?" The pale man said in a low tone.  
Mark felt the tapping and light strokes of Felix's fingers on his chest and his breath hitched, his blush only deepening. "Yeah, Felix?" He nearly squeaked.  
"You smell really nice... and you're really warm..." Felix shifted about until he was almost sitting in Mark's lap, one arm wrapped around the buffer man's ribcage, his face nestled in the crook of Mark's neck. Mark himself still had his one hand on Felix's shoulder, but apparently that wasn't enough for the blond as he whispered, "Hold me? Please?"  
Mentally, Mark was _freaking out;_ he had no idea what was happening. In fact, all he did know was that he felt like he was running a fever and he was shaking. "Uh-uhm, o-ok." He actually did squeak this time in reply to Felix's request, lifting his free arm and moving it to come to rest around his slimmer friend's waist. His hand was on the small of Felix's back, just above the waistband of his skinny jeans and underwear. Mark was hyper-aware of every breath, every slight movement of himself and his friend; trickling down the right side of his forehead was a bead of sweat, caused by his overheated face, surely.  
And then, just as he felt the beginning pangs of a backache from his kind of uncomfortable position, Felix moved again, this time sitting up the smallest bit and removing his hand from around Mark's ribcage to his face, cupping it, his slender fingers curling around the back of his neck and hairline. His face was lowered to look at Felix, the action making Mark's eyebrows dip and his mouth part slightly. "F-Felix..." He tried to form a question, but he couldn't speak.  
"Don't say anything," Felix's voice was trembling as he simultaneously pulled Mark down while he lifted up. Their faces were inches from each other, both red, both with half-lidded eyes, but one was shivering- Mark.  
Their lips met softly; Mark felt like dying, all breath leaving his body in an instant. He had to let go of Felix so he could brace himself with one hand behind him, as he was close to falling back onto the bed. Felix turned and lifted his left leg to straddle Mark, both of his hands now holding the tan male's face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss; Felix was almost overbearing. Mark didn't know what to do other than kiss him back and hold on for dear life- his hands were twisted into the bedsheet and the bottom of Felix's shirt. Something licked at his bottom lip, and he soon realised it was Felix's tongue. He hesitantly parted his lips and allowed Felix in, feeling the wet muscle delve into the hot cavern of his mouth. 'This is too much,' Mark thought urgently, 'I can't do this!' His heart was hammering his ribs, beating like a hummingbird trapped in a cage that was too small. He turned his head and gasped for air. "Pl... Please... Felix, I can't... Give me a-... Give me a second..."  
Felix rested his sweaty forehead against the side of Mark's own, mouth open and panting heavily. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's... I just need a second,"  
One of Felix's hands, his right, slid down to the left side of Mark's chest, coming to rest there. "Your heart is beating so fast."  
Mark tried to laugh, but it came out as a harsh rush of air. "You got me too excited."  
Felix's laugh was better.  
They stayed in their respective positions until Mark felt he was calm enough to continue. Turning his head back to face his blond friend, Mark gave a slight nod. "I'm alright now,"  
"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Felix asked.  
In response, Mark pulled him with him down onto the bed, the hand that he'd used to support himself now being used to remove his glasses and set them somewhere off to the side. Taking that as consent, Felix kissed him hard, parting his lips and deepening the kiss with tongue and teeth. Mark let out an embarrassing moan, his cheeks flaring red and his hands shaking as he tried to hold onto something to brace himself. In his jeans, he felt his dick slowly harden, which only made his face redden further. The mouth moving against his own slipped down to his neck and began to lick and nibble there, pulling another loud and obscene moan from him. "You're so noisy," Felix teased, his warm breath ghosting over Mark's skin.  
"Sh-shut up!" Mark said in a slightly trembling voice. The kissing and suckling returned to his neck and he gasped. He felt Felix's mouth smile against his skin.  
He took the opportunity to grab at Felix's shirt and pull it off, Felix sitting back to give himself room to do the same. Although Mark had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about (he had a nice as hell body that, although had some tan lines, anybody would be proud to have), he couldn't help but blush under Felix's gaze and avert his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that," He mumbled. A hand cupped his cheek and lifted his face back to Felix, and they kissed again, the blond pressing his free hand against Mark's muscled chest to push him gently back down onto the squeaky hotel bed. This time, it was Mark who broke the kiss so he could nip at Felix's pale neck, finally pulling a moan from the blond when he suckled just under his jaw.  
When Mark felt a hand fumble at the button to his jeans, he jumped a bit and pulled back from the blond's neck to stare down. "Uh-uhm..." He barely managed to say.  
Felix ceased his actions. "Do you... not want me to?"  
"I... uhm, I'll do it." Mark sat up and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, only to be stopped by a hand over his own two.  
"If you don't want to, I'm not gonna force you." Felix said.  
"No, it's just... I want to do it." Mark did his best to smile reassuringly.  
Felix smiled in return and nodded, moving back off the bed so he could remove his own pants. With badly shaking fingers, Mark managed to finish unzipping his pants, and then shucking them off, hearing them fall to the carpeted floor. In front of him, Felix was naked save for his briefs, which were pink and white and had the bulge of the blond's arousal sticking out. Mark suddenly become extremely aware of his own boner, which was prominently bulging out from his grey boxer briefs. The flush of his face spread down to his chest, and he gripped the bedsheets until his knuckles were white, his eyes looking down at the floor and his lips barely parted. "I-I haven't... with anyone in... I mostly just..." He tried to convey his message.  
"I'll go slow, ok?" Felix said, climbing back onto the bed and onto Mark's lap.  
"O-ok," Mark held Felix's narrow hips and watched as the Swede dipped down to rub their erections together. The sudden jolt of pleasure caused both men to cry out, the raven-haired one throwing his head back and gasping. Another dip, and Mark was trembling. "Ohhh my God, Felix,"  
"M-Mark..." Felix hissed, pausing to push down his briefs and kick them off once they were beneath his knees. He reached out and took hold of the waistband of Mark's boxer briefs, pulling them down and then off when Mark lifted his hips to make it easier. Mark was beginning to overheat again, his hummingbird heart already beating too fast.  
Felix gingerly wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Mark's dick and tugged on it a few times experimentally, earning a shuddering groan for his efforts. He got a tighter grip and sped up his movements. "A-ahh... F-fuck... Felix..." Mark moaned, his entire body shaking and tense.  
"Relax, Mark," Felix whispered. Leaning in, he planted open-mouthed kisses over the half-Korean's neck and chest, still jerking him off with one hand. He began to twist his wrist with every upward stroke, causing Mark to whimper.  
"Je-Jesus! Ohh, m-m-" Mark moaned and tightened his hold on the bedsheets, his eyes screwed shut and head back. "Felix! Ohhh~"  
Felix's own dick was harder than ever and leaking precum, but he didn't want to touch it; not yet, anyway. With one last twist of his wrist, he let go of Mark's dick and pushed Mark gently onto the bed, leaning over him with dipped eyebrows.  
Mark was vaguely aware of his legs being spread, and he forced open his eyes to find a pair of powder blue ones staring into his. "Do you want to go further?" Felix asked him.  
"Just... gimme a sec..." Mark panted. Felix nodded and disappeared from view, the squeaking of the bed signaling him leaving. After a moment, he returned, and Mark heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper. He didn't know where the blond got it, but he was glad he had it.  
A few deep breaths later, the darker skinned male was again ready to continue.  
Mark, with Felix's guidance, spread his legs as wide as they could go, with Felix sitting between them, two of his fingers wetted with saliva and some of the tropical flavoured lube from the condom. "Relax, ok?" Felix said gently, one finger already positioned in front of Mark's asshole.  
Mark nodded quickly, biting down on his bottom lip and grabbing at the sheets beneath his hands. His whole body was shaking, but he willed himself to calm down. After a couple seconds, the first finger was pushed into the ring of muscle. "Ahh! Nnh!" He grimaced at the pain, but fought past it and breathed slowly and deeply.  
"Alright?" Felix questioned once his finger was in just past the second knuckle.  
"Mhm, yeah." Mark answered with a nod. His eyes were still closed.  
Now Felix worked his finger around, watching his, well, not really friends anymore's expression for any kind of pain.  
"A-add the second one," Mark told him with an almost desperate expression. With no reply, Felix added the second finger and began to scissor them slowly, twisting and curling them until- _"Felix!"_ Mark cried, his back arching up off the bed and mouth falling open. "Oh my God Felix! Please..." Whimpering, he thrusted down onto the fingers inside of him, gasping when he hit that spot again.  
The fingers were removed, but were soon to be replaced by something only slightly bigger. Mark felt the cold wetness of the tip of the condom press at his entrance, making him breath heavily. "I'm ready," He managed to say.  
Felix slowly pushed into him, the bigger male arching up off of the bed more with every inch gained, his mouth agape and strangling sounds escaping it. "G-guh... God..."  
"Ffffuck!" Felix cried, stopping when he was fully seated within the man beneath him.  
Mark felt like he was going to burst; his head was swimming, his limbs were jelly, and he couldn't even form words. Shivering and shaking, he moved his hips and moaned. Felix seemed to get the gist of what Mark wanted and started thrusting in and out, moving slowly at first as to not overwhelm him. "Mark... Uhh..." He groaned.  
"Fee... mmh... ahh~" Mark quickly reached out and grabbed at Felix above him, digging his short nails into the pale skin of Felix's back.  
Felix hissed at the small pain and twirled his hips as he thrusted in, Mark shouting a swear word, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Felix! Do that again!"  
Felix was no longer speaking English at this point, but he did what Mark wanted and twirled his hips with just the right angle of jab and hit Mark's prostate head-on. Mark screamed. "FUCK! FELIX!"  
The walls of Mark's ass tightened around Felix's cock and Felix did the most pornographic moan Mark had ever heard, and it went straight to his dick. Felix was pounding into Mark now, the bed squeaking louder than ever, the temperature in the room rising. Mark had scratched Felix's back to all hell now, but neither seemed to care- Mark was so close, just right there, but he needed more. As if reading his mind, Felix grabbed the darker skinned man's cock and began pumping it out of rhythm with his thrusts, and that was it. There was a tightening in his balls, a wave of heat, white lightning behind his eyes, and then his toes curled as he screamed, _"Felix!!_  
"Mark!" Felix yelled, slamming into Mark one last time before he spilled over into the condom. He collapsed atop Mark, who was trembling and gasping below him. Between heaving breaths, the blond managed to ask, "Are... you... ok?"  
Mark weakly nodded. "F... fine... oh my God..."  
Felix barely chuckled. Mark smiled and huffed an airy laugh, which turned into a hiss when the Swede pulled out of him. He was gone only a second, and returned wearing his briefs, holding Mark's underwear in his hands. Mark couldn't have moved to help him if he tried, so he just let Felix slip them on and move him around. "What time is it?" He asked in a tired mumble once Felix was cuddled up beside him.  
Felix answered in Swedish.  
"English please."  
"Ten."  
 _"Piss,_ I have to meet Yami in two hours."  
"Sleep."  
"You're right..."  
Mark was just about to drift off when he felt Felix leave the bed. "Felix..?" He mumbled in a sleep-heavy tone, his left hand reaching out. When he received no reply, he forced himself up out of bed and into a standing position. It took him a moment to register the sound of the shower running and Felix singing. Sighing in relief, Mark collapsed back onto the mattress and fell asleep.

Fin.


End file.
